


Solace

by LK500



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LK500/pseuds/LK500
Summary: LK and Sixty have a bit of a heart-to-heart.so·lace | \ ˈsä-ləs  also ˈsō- \solaced; solacingtransitive verb1: to give comfort to in grief or misfortune : CONSOLE2a: to make cheerfulb: AMUSE3: ALLAY, SOOTHE
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> LK500, aka LK, is an original male android OC for the DBH universe. He is originally RPed on Twitter. The version of Sixty here is also based on the version of Sixty RPed and written by a friend of mine.
> 
> There will be more background information on LK in future stories, however this little bit of fluff is for my friend. All that's really necessary to know at this point in time is that LK's appearance is based off that of Leon Kennedy in Resident Evil Vendetta.

LK was cuddling with Sixty on the couch, the older Android lying back against his chest as LK absently toyed with his fingers. They were watching, or rather listening to some random movie in the background. If someone were to ask LK what it was he couldn't tell them.

What he could tell them is that Sixty was too quiet. The older Android was never this quiet for this long. He always had something to say, whether it was some random bit of trivia or his thoughts about something that had happened throughout the day.

"Con... are you okay?" LK asked softly, gently bringing Sixty's hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to his knuckles.

"Why do you tolerate me..?" The RK800 asked quietly, refusing to look at him.

The LK500 sighed softly. It wasn't the first time he'd been asked this question. Sometimes he had trouble with their arrangement, because they both knew that neither of them belonged to the other, but it was days like this, days where the other Android questioned his standing that made him wish he could say the other was his and truly show him how much he thought he was truly worth.

LK gently tipped Connor's head back so he could see his face. He saw the look of shame that the other constantly wore whenever he showed any signs of 'weakness' as he called it. It was when he showed how vulnerable he really was.

"What brought this on, sweetheart?" The younger Android drawled softly and Sixty's eyes shifted away.

"The others hate me... but you don't." The doe-eyed android replied softly.

LK gently stroked his thumb along Sixty's cheek and offered him a soft smile. "They don't hate you, darling." He said adamantly. "They just... don't know what to do with you yet. They aren't used to you, in some ways they still think of you as the enemy. Except Connor. I heard he vouched for you to Fowler."

"That still doesn't explain why YOU tolerate me." Sixty said a bit coldly.

LK had to think about his words before he spoke. "I don't tolerate you... I care about you." He said softly, gently moving to stroke his fingers through his hair. "Everyone deserves a chance Con. And if anyone else knows what it's like to be lost and to question your purpose, it's me."

The younger Android didn't say anything as Sixty buried his face against his chest. He could feel the slight trembling running through the other's frame as he slowly wrapped his arms around him.

"I know sometimes it doesn't feel like it, sweetheart... but you are loved, so much." LK drawled softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Thank you for tolerating me." Sixty mumbled into his neck.

LK smiled softly and gently stroked his hair. "No reason to thank me, sweetheart." He said softly.

The younger Android was happy to provide whatever little amount of solace he could to the other. He knew his tears weren't always those of sadness and if he could be responsible for the happy ones, then at least it made he himself feel as if he accomplished something.

"I'll always be here for you Con."

And it was true. As long as Sixty would allow him to be there, he would be there for him. He was LK's top priority.


End file.
